


Not So Secret

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Not So Secret

"Ron," Harry said, hiccuping, "I have a see-cret."

Ron turned toward him, eyes blinking slowly. "Yeah?"

"Mm-hm." Harry nodded. "It's about Snape."

Ron's mouth fell open. "Snape?"

"Yup."

"Don't believe it." Ron shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I didn't tell you yet!" Harry replied. 

"Doesn't matter." Ron tipped back the last of his ale. "Not drunk enough to believe any secrets about you and… and… Snape."

"But Ron, I'm finally ready to tell you and now you're not listening," Harry pouted, fingers playing in the condensation on his glass. 

Ron sighed. "All right, Harry." He appeared to brace himself, hands flat on the table. "I'm ready."

Harry leaned in close and waved Ron in, too. When Ron bent his head, Harry said barely above a whisper, "We're sleeping together."

"And?" Ron said after several long moments.

"That's it!"

"Harry." Ron reached out and patted Harry on the hand. "Everyone knows that."

Harry leaned back and stared at him. "What?" he managed to get out, his throat suddenly dry. 

"Hannah saw you come through the Leaky Cauldron and Snape followed ten minutes later. Then Ginny saw Snape slip into the Three Broomsticks and you went in just after."

"That doesn't mean we're sleeping together," Harry said, scowling.

"Well, _Luna_ saw—"

"Never mind!" Harry nearly shouted. He frowned. "So it's not a secret?"

"No," Ron said, shaking his head.

"And you're all right with it?" Harry asked getting to the crux of the issue. "I mean, me and Severus."

"If he's the reason you always have a smile on your face, Harry, then I'm all right with it."

Harry would have kissed him but he didn't think Hermione would approve, let alone Severus.

"You're the best, Ron."

"I know." Ron grinned. "Now buy me another drink."


End file.
